Season 1, Episode 4
Episode 4, subtitled Any Game in the House, is the fourth episode in Video Game High School to air in the series. Overview The episode opens with Brian D and Ted Wong getting ready for Jenny Matrix's party. Ted is seen brushing his teeth and fixing his hair, whereas Brian D is seen making his coconut cake that he plans to give to Jenny so he has a chance of dating her and a chance to get on the JV team. The usual introduction isn't seen in this episode. Brian D arrives at the party with Ted and Ki Swan. Saying that he is a level twelve pastry master, he is completely sure that she will love the cake. Jenny comes along, ecstatic to see Brian D at her party. He asks her what to do with his cake, and she recommends "giving it to the party," also throwing it into the crowd (with Games Dean catching it in the background); a cheer follows after and the two go off to Jenny's room. Now that Ted and Ki are alone, Ted makes an attempt to flirt with her, asking her if she wants to watch him to play video games. Ki is surprised, since it is their first date, and she believes that people should do romantic things on first dates. Ted coolly states that he knows, which is the reason he asked her (as he believes watching him play video games is romantic, displaying that he doesn't know much about romance). It now focuses on Brian D and Jenny in her room. She gets something and shows Brian D her time, which beat his, in The Pit, also telling him to suck it; her new time was 0:26.433 seconds. Brian D congratulates her, also stating that his high score in The Pit was the only high score he's held in anything besides DXM. Jenny asks him if he plays DXM and he quickly rejects the fact, stating that he used to play it and that it was "a baby game for babies" and that he played "manly games now." Jenny goes to her garage, opening the doors, and shows Brian D her DXM skill; the latter is in awe when he sees she is a level 12 "dancemancer." Brian D instantly takes back what he said about DXM being a "baby game," but Jenny agrees that it is a baby game, which is why she will "literally murder him" if he tells anyone there's a DXM machine in her garage. Brian D finds out that she doesn't play DXM anymore because she is from an "FPS family," (and her mother coaches the Denver Commandos) and that they expect her to make the varsity team this year, so she must concentrate here skills into Field of Fire. They get back to the party afterward. Back with Ted and Ki, Ted is preparing to play Axe Legends. He says that he has "rock in his blood," also backing up what he said because his father, Freddie Wong is a three time Guitar Hero champion. Ki assumes that Ted is good, since he chose the hardest difficulty level, which is "megaultraextreme." However, she is taken aback when she realizes Ted is bad at it; eventually, he fails the song and she suggests playing her game. She says her game is for children, but "on the plus side, there's no way to lose." Ted agrees to this. It goes back to Jenny and Brian D, who introduces Brian D to her 'posse,' also saying "its where the real party is." Among them is Games Dean and the FPS Team, which include The Law, Cold Turkey, PiePuppy, and Alliterator. The Law pretends that he hasn't already met Brian D and feigns kindness for the sake of keeping the party going. The group brings out Brian D's cake, but think that Games brought it to the party; they all eat the cake (except Brian D and Law) and instantly love it. As soon as Brian D is about to drink the Monster that was handed to him, The Law intentionally knocks it out of his hand, apologizing (although he doesn't really mean it). The Law also tells Brian D that he was sorry about breaking his keyboard the other day and suggests that they have a friendly competition to forget that ever happened, saying that Brian D could choose any game in the house. However, the latter says "he's here to party and will not fall to any of Law's ploys." The Law disappears, but reappears with a fake mustache on, yelling out that Brian D challenged him to a match. Jenny is suprised, asking Brian D if he was serious about it, because that's how she likes to party. Meanwhile, Ted and Ki are focusing on the game she made; Ki is talking about Gombock, a mini-boss. She says that it is the only shape to always correct itself, but then doubting herself and saying it's stupid; Ted, however, denies what she says, saying that it's awesome. He suggests that she calls it the Gomboss, and that's when they lock eyes and know that they'll be together. The drifters, however, come up to Ted and Ki and call Ki's game lame, laughing to their own joke. Ted defends Ki, telling them to leave her alone, saying that "her game was way cooler than drift racing." One of the drifters takes Ki's game and Ted says to give it back or else, and Drift King comes in, taking notice of his "or else," proposing that they have a drift race to settle the dispute. Ted says that he's crazy, but DK says that he hasn't had a good challenge since the last time they dueled. Ted challenges DK. Brian D challenges Law to DXM and everyone heads for the garage. At the same time, Ted and DK are about to have their drift showdown; DK has a Monster/Falken themed Ford Mustang GT and Ted has a red and black Ford Mustang GT. The song chosen for the DXM game is Light Up the Night by The Protomen. It then shows Ted and DK's race as they go off the starting line; at the same time, the DXM game starts. The two matches are shown side by side and eventually, Ted loses to DK (but Ki's game is returned to her) and Brian D eventually gives up on matching up the arrows on DXM and starts freestyling; although Brian D loses, he gets a larger cheer from the crowd. After the race, DK is polite towards Ted and Ki. However, it is later shown that Ted gets a side effect of Drift Fever, but loses it after Episode 6. Also, Brian D figures out that Jenny is in a relationship with the Law. Now that he's back with Ted and Ki, Ted finally remembered what he was going to say to Brian D about Jenny and Law, but it seems as if Brian D figured out the hard way. Trivia * The Lowest Level in Axe Legends, the game Ted was playing, is named after him, possibly by Freddie Wong (his father) himself to indicate how horrible at Rhythm games his son is. External Links *Watch Episode 4 on Rocket Jump *Watch Behind the Scenes of Episode 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1